


The Roundup Interview

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Coming Out, Hand Jobs, Interviews, Masturbation, Secret Relationship, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: John gives Paul a boner during a televised interview, and he's too desperate for his secret boyfriend before they can even make it to the hotel.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	The Roundup Interview

Of course, Paul had to admit that the interview had definitely made his list of least favourites. But it really wasn’t anybody’s fault but his own. Well, maybe John’s. 

A few minutes before it had started, John came up to him in the loo with the most mischievous grin on the planet. That was the first sign that he had something on his mind. The second might have been the way he practically jumped onto him when he was done pissing, slamming him against the wall and biting his ear gently.

“John, what are you--?”

“Shh,” John interrupted his panicked voice, and he tried to squirm away. “I’m gonna make you feel so good after this interview, yeah?” Paul’s eyes widened in anticipation.

“Johnny… we’re in a public toilet! You can’t just--” John jumped away from him.

“No, you’re right. I guess you won’t get anything for a while then.” He glanced down at Paul’s suit pants, noticing a bulge in them. “Aww, that’s too bad.” Paul gasped, about to ask him for more when he turned and walked right out.

“Fuck…” He started into a stall, but Brian came in and stopped him. He turned around, his bulge obviously more noticeable than he thought when he saw Brian glance down at it. “I’m just taking care of something. I’ll be right out.”

“Sorry, Paul. No time. We’re on in three.” Paul mouthed the word back to him in shock. “Let’s go.” He held the door open until the bassist walked out in shame, and he rolled his eyes.

-

And now, here he was, being forced to stand up and walk over to George and Ringo on the floor, and he wasn’t sure he could do it. If he wasn’t careful, everyone watching the interview on television would see clearly what his problem was. 

Of course, John just smirked at him, making him even more desperate for him. But as he found himself thinking about what John was to do to him after this interview, he felt even more blood rush to his erection, and he wanted to just cry. He didn’t want to be on tv right now.

He stopped when he realised that the others around him had stopped, as well, and he crossed his hands in front of his crotch. He knew that everybody in the room knew what was happening. The interviewer probably thought that it was her, and that made him feel even worse.

All of the words around him seemed to be drowned out as if he were underwater, all he could think about was the heartbeat he felt in his pants. But Ringo, sitting beneath him, leaned his head back, bumping into his cock, and he swore if it weren’t for the televised pressure, he would’ve jumped onto John right then. 

It grew bigger, too big for him to cover with his hands, so he reached down and grabbed onto the drummer, pulling him up in front of him. The second he spent in front of the bassist was enough to tell him what was wrong, and he stepped away, not wanting any part of it. So Paul covered himself again.

And then, before he knew it, the camera had stopped, and George wa laughing so hard, he found it hard to breathe. The interviewer smiled uncomfortably at Paul, and he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled out to everybody there, and the other interviewer, a man, just chuckled. Then, he ran backstage and was met with Brian, arms crossed.

“You would’ve thought it’d gone away, not last that long, you know?” Paul rolled his eyes, too embarrassed to go back to the toilet and take care of it himself. John walked up behind him.

“Can Paul and I ride with you?” he asked.

“Well, you and Ringo were supposed to--” John glared at him, and Brian sighed. “Alright. Ringo will probably be happier with George, anyway.” John let the minor insult slide, and he took Paul’s hand.

“We’re gonna have fun in the car, aren’t we?” he whispered, and Paul just got hornier.

“John… we can’t. Brian’ll be in there.” John was about to answer him, but Brian came back.

“Alright, let’s get you two into the car.” He led them both out to a car, where the three of them were stuck in the back, full privacy from the driver. There were two rows of seats, so both John and Paul were glad to have the back row, for different reasons of course. 

Paul didn’t like too many people seeing him so vulnerable, and John just wanted to make him feel amazing. The bassist avoid eye contact with anybody as the car started, but John’s hand on his thigh just wouldn’t go away.

“John…” he whispered, moving the hand, but John just brough it closer to his crotch. “No! No, Brian’s right there!”

“Well, he’s gay, anyway. He’ll probably enjoy hearing us, the queer.” Paul sighed, wanting to tell John that they were both, queer, too, but he felt a hand on his erection, and it squeezed, and he couldn’t help but gasp instead.

“Johnny… you can’t just… Brian’s right there! What are you..?” The guitarist’s fingers started to undo his jeans, and his words stopped before they even left his mouth.

“You’re about to feel amazing, Macca. And Brian’s going to hear it all.” His voice was now loud enough for their manager to hear, and Brian’s eyes widened, not daring to turn his head and see what was going on behind him. It was a good idea, because at this point, John had his own erection, and his hand in Paul’s hands quickly ran up and down his shaft.

It wasn’t even a few minutes before the sheer sight of Paul so excited set John over the edge. Just in time for Paul to shriek out in pleasure, and he saw that the younger man was also coming in his pants.

“Fuuuuu…” Paul’s voice trailed off and only then did he realise how stiff Brian looked. “Holy shit… John… I’m so sorry, Eppy.”

“D-did you just…?” He was going to turn around to see them, but he decided against it, checking to make sure they were okay first. “Are you both… dressed or… erm, done?”

“Y-yeah,” John muttered, still out of breath.

“Erm… okay, so, what just happened?” Neither of them answered. “Look, I’m not… I’m not going to tell anybody or whatever, I just think that if you two… if you’re…”

“Yes, Brian. Yes, we’re queer. And yes, we’ve been together for a while,” Paul said in an embarrassed rush. “I don’t… I don’t know why John did that in front of you. I told him to wait. I’m so sorry about that.”

“Christ, okay. Just… Does anybody else know?” They both shook their heads, not realising that the manager couldn’t even see them. “W-who?”

“Oh, n-nobody does.” John couldn’t help but smile and look at the floor.

“Alright. Well, as long as you’re both careful in public. I mean, you know what the press could do with that information, right?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah.”

“Right. Well, we’ll be at your hotel in a bit.” He muttered something to himself and then closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Nobody said anything until they arrived at the hotel, but Paul still leaned up against John, a smile played across his face.


End file.
